


The House Invaders

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, snapshot into the lives of Jody Bobby and Annie, spn pairings bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby’s dragged out of the bachelor lifestyle. But ultimately he finds that he doesn’t really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The House Invaders  
> Pairing: Bobby/Jody Mills  
> Type: Romantic/Friendship/Family  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 774  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: Bobby’s dragged out of the bachelor lifestyle. But ultimately he finds that he doesn’t really mind.  
> Warnings: Naughty words probably.
> 
>  
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/9183.html).

****

Hunter Central, as Garth liked to call it, was busier than ever. Bobby could have sworn it was Jody’s fault. Her presence seemed to attract all number of waifs and strays to his house. They came in their droves, begging for food or shelter or hunting supplies, or most often information. It used to be they’d just ring. Sure he’d sometimes have Dean, Sam, Garth or Jo popping by to spend a night on his couch. But this was different. He had a goddamn ex-vampire staying in his guest room. An obnoxious teenage vampire girl at that. In fact he probably found it easier dealing with her vampiric past than her teenage girl side. But he put up with it, tried the best he could. Partly for Annie’s sake, partly for Jody and if he were honest with himself, then partly for him. While he would constantly grumble about it, there was something invigorating about having his home invaded by females.

Jody and Bobby weren’t officially official, neither of them were ready or thought that they really wanted that. But for what it was worth they enjoyed each other’s company, and everyone else just seemed to assume that they were an item anyway. They had a good time together, even if it was frequently intruded upon by a certain teenage squatter. It was…easy more than anything. There was a real understanding of one another. Plus Jody didn’t take any of Bobby’s shit, which was always a bonus. But that did mean that when they argued, they really argued. Last time they’d absolutely refused to speak to one another for the best part of a week concerning something really trivial like what color to pain a room (they couldn’t even remember the actual cause). In the end they’d only made up after Jody had tripped up and fallen on her face, ending up with them both in peels of reluctant laughter.

Living with Bobby. It was…different. It was the first sense of stability that Jody had found since her life had been torn to pieces all those years ago. They fit together well, similar no nonsense attitudes helping them to rub along nicely together. She didn’t think she was ready to hunt, at least not while she had to look after Annie. So Bobby’s was just the perfect solution, particularly after his barely intelligible mutterings about how the house was too big anyways.

At first Jody had tired pretty quickly of Bobby’s moans and gripes about their visitor. She should have realised it was all for show. Ever since she’d first met him, Jody had known that Bobby Singer was a real softy. It just confirmed it when he wheeled himself by Annie one evening, tapping her round the back of the head and telling her to take her feet of the coffee table. With little more than a glower he’d thrown an envelope in her face and told she’d better start working harder at school.

It had taken Jody and Annie about fifteen minutes to decipher the fact that Bobby had set up a savings account, with enough money for Annie to float through college on. Jody hadn’t asked where the money had come from, she didn’t really want to know. Even with all his various jobs and money scams he would have struggled to scrape the cash together. But there it was. She had been absolutely thrilled, glad that Bobby had warmed up to his house guest. Although it was worrying when Annie had just accepted it with just a small thanks, not seeming particularly fussed.

Jody had quickly recovered from her concern the next day when she’d stepped outside to find Bobby’s automatic car shining in full glory, having been subjected to the best wax that it had ever seen. And when Bobby had been moaning about how there wasn’t any ice cream in the house, Annie had silently disappeared and returned with the most sickly sundae Jody had ever seen. The pair of them were quite cute really, she thought as she watched them bicker and slap each other as they tried to get control of the remote. Annie was one of the few people who wouldn’t take Bobby’s words as orders, and Jody couldn’t help thinking that that was probably what Bobby liked most about her, even if he put his pissy face on and refused to admit it.

Somehow they worked. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t always happy, but it was comfortable and safe. The Hunter Daddy (another one of Garth’s inventions), widowed sheriff and ex-vampire were a motley crew, but it wouldn’t have worked out any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at justlikedaylightsavingtime.tumblr.com :)


End file.
